


Exactly My Type

by MechBull



Category: The Red Line (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: “I should probably go.”“Yeah. You should.”(He doesn't.)





	Exactly My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I drafted this in my notebook when I was hiding in the back of the room during a boring day-long meeting (I’m so bad), so it’s just a quick smutty (yet…surprisingly sweet?) thing. More plotty fic coming soon!

“I should probably go.”

“Yeah. You should.” _I can’t guarantee I won’t make a move if you stay,_ Liam added silently.

Daniel moved the bottle over, giving him the rest, and he stood, turning away. Far too quickly, as far as Liam was concerned. Daniel walked to the door, and all Liam could think was _Stop. Look back_. Yet, it was still a surprise when he actually did. Daniel shot him an expression that was quite difficult to read, as he buttoned his jacket and almost bowed. He was clearly awkward and, dare Liam hoped, reluctant to actually leave. Was the call from the lawyer a convenient excuse to escape, or an interruption as unwanted by Daniel as it was by Liam? Nonetheless, he gave a small wave and watched as Daniel left the room. 

He couldn’t quite believe he said what he had, that he finally hinted at what had always remained unsaid but probably painfully obvious. Liam rubbed at his eyes out of regret, embarrassment, frustration and just maybe heartbreak at what felt too much like rejection.

“Although…” Liam’s head snapped up at the unexpected return of Daniel’s voice. He could only stare as Daniel walked back into the room. “My lawyer can’t process any of that paperwork until tomorrow anyway. It’s not like it needs to be signed tonight.”

Liam stood as Daniel walked closer still. He wasn’t entirely sure _why_ he stood. Perhaps the excitement and confusion and hope and fear suddenly coursing through his body had to be let out in some sort of physical way.

“Yeah,” he agreed, the breathlessness of his reply not doing much to mask his emotional state. He prided himself on his ability to play most things cool. Apparently that didn’t extend to situations like this. “Yeah, good point.”

Daniel was only a few feet from him by then, the chair he’d been sitting in preventing a direct route between them. They stared at each other with wild eyes. Liam waited, wondering what Daniel would say or do next, or if he was waiting for some kind of sign from Liam. 

And then suddenly, almost simultaneously, they both moved to close the gap between them. Daniel reached out to yank the chair out of his path, and Liam reached up to grab onto Daniel’s cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. He let out an embarrassing moan when their mouths connected. But since that had only ever happened in his fantasies, he felt that such an intense reaction was something he’d somehow earned.

Daniel met him with such force that he stumbled backwards, his ass hitting his desk serendipitously. Liam flung one hand behind himself, finding nothing but air until he finally hit the bottle. It wobbled dangerously for a second, almost spilling before Liam got a good enough grip to move it aside. Once it was out of the way, he moved to rest against the edge of his desk at just the perfect angle. 

Daniel crowded closer still, his hips pressing into Liam’s and revealing he was already as hard as Liam was. He was also letting out equally needy sounds, his fingers digging into Liam’s neck almost painfully. 

The bourbon tasted far better on his tongue than it had from the mug. 

One of Daniel’s hands dropped to Liam’s side, his fingers splaying over his ribs. Liam sucked in a breath before diving in for another kiss. Then, Daniel’s hands moved lower still to begin working on opening Liam’s belt buckle. It was all happening so fast, but a small part of Liam acknowledged it was also about five years overdue. Five years of lingering, longing eye ~~fucking~~ contact; of morning coffees and afternoon chats. Five years of desperate, repressed desire that was maybe, he was beginning to realize, not completely one-sided. 

Daniel abandoned his trousers, moving up to tug Liam’s nametag out of the way and work on his shirt buttons instead. Within moments, he deftly unhooked them, separating the flaps of Liam’s shirt to reveal his chest. He ran his hands up and down, fingers snagging in his hair and brushing against his nipples. Feeling overwhelmed by the caress, Liam surged forward again, capturing Daniel in another embrace, grinding against him, and ultimately reaching down for his pants. Daniel took the hint and together, they raced to unbutton and unzip, to grope inside and pull each other out.

Daniel pushed Liam back until he half-laid across the desk, the edge digging uncomfortably into him but nowhere near enough to make him want to stop. Daniel took both Liam’s cock and his own in hand, pumping them both even as he rocked in near-frantic frottage.

Liam had gone completely nonverbal by that point, which was impressively unusual. So, he begged with his moans and his clawing fingers, with his tongue that curled against the roof of Daniel’s mouth and the leg that he wrapped around his waist. 

Oh God, oh God. At any moment a student or a colleague could come in and find them and he just didn’t care. This might be the one time that he could have what he’d always wanted, and he wouldn’t lose the chance, even if by taking it, he ruined everything.

There was no more time to worry about that, though, and his brain was far past rational thought anyway. With one last thrust and an almost tortured groan, Daniel was coming. His hand squeezed and his cock twitched and both triggered Liam’s own climax. 

Losing his strength and coordination, Liam collapsed the rest of the way onto his desk. Daniel followed but used his free hand to prop himself up just enough to protect his shirt from the mess they’d made on Liam’s stomach. Liam struggled to catch his breath, his chest heaving, and then, unexpectedly, he began to laugh. Daniel joined him, eventually standing and pulling him up. He kept one arm around Liam, and reached out for the bottle with the other. He took a swig as he stood there half-undressed, hair and clothes disheveled, his arousal fading. There was something so sexy about Daniel – who always tried to seem so put together and only ever let his guard down around Liam – looking so relaxed and open in his debauched state, that Liam couldn’t resist pulling him in for another kiss. The bourbon transferred from Daniel’s mouth to his own, and he swallowed, feeling the alcohol burn his throat, which was still raw from his near-shout of pleasure at the end. 

Daniel separated from him, spluttering as he laughed and tried to swallow the rest of the liquor in his mouth at the same time. But he sobered quickly, focusing on Liam’s stomach as he almost absent-mindedly swirled his fingers in the drying evidence of their combined passion. 

“We could say…” he began, voice rough, eyes downcast, “that you were upset because your boyfriend dumped you and that I was feeling lonely.”

Liam nodded, hesitant and uncertain. “We could say that,” he agreed. “We could say it was just an indiscretion that doesn’t mean anything.”

After a pause, Daniel asked, “Do you want to say that?”

Liam waited before answering, wanting to carefully think it through. He wasn’t convinced Daniel had actually been ready for this or was ready for more. He wasn’t sure he himself was strong enough to start this when he was already stretched so thin, just by supporting both Daniel and Jira as a friend. 

But he wanted it so badly.

“I think I’ve made it pretty clear what I want,” he finally said. “What matters is what you want.”

“I – I don’t really know anything right now,” Daniel confessed, and even if it was disappointing, it was at least honest. “And I’m not sure I can trust any decision I make at the moment.”

Liam nodded. He lifted a hand to Daniel’s jaw, pressing until he raised his head and met Liam’s eyes. 

“Then take some time to figure things out; I’m not going anywhere.”

**

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks of stolen glances and small smiles. Two weeks of dropping off morning coffees to keep the tradition alive and caffeine addictions satisfied, but not risking any afternoon chats. Two weeks of barely concealed hope and as much patience as humanly possible.

Liam was distributing papers, getting ready for the day, when he sensed the presence of someone else in his classroom. He turned, then played off his very mixed reaction to Daniel standing there as simply surprise. 

“How does someone so tall lurk so quietly?” he joked. 

Daniel smiled, boyish and shy. “Bourbon was fun the other week.”

Liam felt his heart begin to race. “It was for me too,” he replied with caution. 

“We should do it again. Maybe without the paper bag.”

Despite dropping his head bashfully, Liam couldn’t hide his grin. Perhaps the most dominant emotion he was feeling at the moment, however, was relief. He looked up again, enjoying the long-absent expression of joy growing on Daniel’s face.

“I would love that. When?”


End file.
